family
by katie13
Summary: YYHxHP crossover. Youko Kurama and Kuronue had a secret. A secret that will turn the Wizarding World on it's ears. How will Harry handle the changes? Please R&R, I do answer them.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER –

I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR HARRY POTTER, PLEASE DON'T SUE ME BECAUSE, I OWN NOTHING.

**CHAPTER 1**

_o.o.x.X.** Makai** X.x.o.o_

Kuronue was awake, watching his lover sleep. He had made a habit of watching his lover sleep every once in a while. This night he had stayed awake because it still, after all this time, surprised him that they were a couple.

Kuronue and Youko prided themselves on being the best thieves in all of the three worlds. Coming with their business, they were often known as the coldest hearted thieves alive. It was known to all, they would kill any who happened in their way, intentionally or not. However, Kuronue knew that his partner, Youko, was not as cold hearted as he seemed _all_ the time. He had been privy to the times when Youko when he was gentle and kind. Youko was never hard and cold with him in the nights that they were 'together'.

Kuronue's hands started to gently drift over his silver haired lover's chest, while trying his best not to wake him.

It didn't work.

"Love, did you want something or where you just thinking again?" Youko lazily opened his golden eyes at the touch.

"Thinking again," answered Kuronue quietly, with a soft smile on his face and a gentle expression in his eyes.

With the coming of Kuronue's answer, Youko ran his hands up Kuronue's naked chest, and up around his neck. His hands settled behind Kuronue's neck he slowly pulled him down into a slow kiss.

Kuronue was not in the least surprised at this, Youko had always seemed to enjoy the pleasures of the body much more than most spirit foxes. However, he had been worried about Youko because, during the last two jobs that they had done, Youko had done something most unusual, he had stayed in the trees. Youko had shown a deep urge to keep out of sight, an action that was most certainty _not_ his style. When Youko robbed someone, he _wanted_ them to know of it.

"You think too much lover. You need to relax… I can help you with that," Youko purred suggestively.

"I didn't say that you couldn't, Youko," answered Kuronue softly.

"Then why you are still worried, my love?" Youko asked, an inquisitive look coming to his eyes.

"It's nothing," Kuronue replied, a small frown on his face that went largely unnoticed.

At his reassuring answer, Youko put his head in between Kuronue's neck and shoulder blade and started to purr softly, snaking his arms around his loves back.

This _again_ was something unusual that Youko had begun to do in the last three months. Kuronue humored him, though it was _very_ nice, and let him continue until he fell back to a peaceful sleep again.

It was a while later when Kuronue used a small, almost unnoticeable, amount of the spirit energy from his necklace to find out what was wrong with his lover. It was almost a full minute later when his eyes widened and he smiled. He would have to talk to Youko in the morning. Right now all he wanted was for Youko to get as much sleep has he needed, and more then he wanted.

o.o.x.X. **_THE NEXT MORNING_** .X.x.o.o

It was the next morning when Youko woke, it was just before Kuronue and he wanted to go to the waterfall that was a part of their hideout. The water was cold and sparkling clean as he started to wash up.

Youko was understandably confused when he noticed that all of the plants were avoiding him. That in itself was very odd seeing as every morning he would give them a bit of his spirit energy, and they loved and thrived in it. He made a mental note to find out what was going on later.

Youko's train of thought kept him preoccupied enough that he didn't hear Kuronue, as he came up behind him.

"Foxling, what are you doing?" asked Kuronue in his low voice as his feet halted a few steps away from his kitsune.

"Thinking," was his short answer.

"About what?" Kuronue asked, not dropping the topic.

"Something that is odd this morning that is all," Youko looked up at his bat and smiled.

"We need to talk," Kuronue stated his demeanor serious.

"About what, lover?" Youko frowned.

"Remember what you said could happen but had not happened yet?" the question was asked seriously.

"Yes, you asked if I was in heat, and I said no, why?"

"Look within yourself" said Kuronue softly.

Youko closed his eyes and followed Kuronue's directions, just as he had asked him to. It was not two seconds later that Youko went white as his clothes.

He wasn't ready for a child! He began to feel slightly lightheaded in his distress.

"How?" came his strangled voice.

"With what we do at night, you ask _how_?" Kuronue's tone was incredulous.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it! How did this happen? We both make sure, every time_, every time_! So this shouldn't happen!"

"That's true however, it must have failed at some point," Kuronue's brows furrowed in thought.

"What do we do now?"

"That would be up to you, do you want to keep this kit, or kits? Or do you want to find a family that wants the kits and leave the kits with them?" Kuronue asked.

"I don't know" Youko spoke almost helplessly, at this Kuronue pulled Youko he his arms and hugged him. Youko was pensive, thinking about it from his safe spot in Kuronue's arms. He had no idea what to do, but he did know one thing, and that was that he was _not_ ready to have kits of his own to rear yet.

"Lover, I hope that you don't get mad, but… I am not ready to raise a kit yet…"

Kuronue started to laugh, although he was at an age, being older than Youko, to raise kits he had hoped that Youko would say that. From what he had seen over the years in Youko had effectively told him that Youko was not ready to raise them, not yet. So for now the best thing to do was to find a family who would want the kits, and let them adopt the little ones after birth.

"I had hoped that you would see that…" said Kuronue, breathing in Youko's scent from his noses place in his hair.

"You knew? How?" he looked up slightly.

"After all you've gone through in your life? It was _easy_ to tell that you're not ready to stay in one spot for the time need to raise a kit," said Kuronue knowledgably.

"Thanks…"

"Now, the problem is, do you want to find a family here in the Makai or in Ningenkai?" asked Kuronue, running his long clawed fingers through his foxes silver hair.

"The human world," he answered with sureness, "That's the way I want them to live."

"In that case, we should leave soon," Kuronue let him go.

They both finished their baths in record time and got dressed, from where they packed what they would need for they trip, and then they left their hideout.

It wasn't that long before he found a place that was weak enough, so they could cross the barrier that kept the two worlds apart, and crossed into the human world. They then found a cave that they could use as a den far up in the woodlands where not many could reach.

It was several days before they found a woman that they thought may be a likely mother for their kits. She was beautiful and kind. When they talked to her, they found that she was sad because she could have no children of her own, and she wanted some, _badly_.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER –

I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR HARRY POTTER. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME, I OWN NOTHING.

**CHAPTER 2**

It had been two months since Kuronue and Youko had come to the human world, during that time both had picked the Evans family to be the family to take their kit, or kits, in after their birth.

Kuronue and Youko had gotten used to the fact that the family they chose could use Magic; they hadn't thought humans could harness such a different form of Spirit Energy. They had made the family's 'uniqueness' known to themselves before they had even started to contemplate on approaching and speaking to the family. Beyond all else, they did not want _anything_ to go wrong with how their kits were to be raised, it was the least they could do.

When they had told the family that they were demons from the demon world, they had been impressed to find that the family did not seem to care in the least.

Sure, in this time, some demons walked freely in this world, and there was no need to hide what they were, but not everybody was accepting, quite the opposite in fact. However it still surprised the two of them that the Evans family did not care, not about that fact in the least.

What did surprise them, after they had found out, was that it was _Youko_ who was going to have kits! The family was suitably surprised at finding Youko would essentially be the '_mother_', all because of the little fact that Youko was _male_.

It was Mrs. Evans mothering instinct -even to those still in the womb- that had her taking Youko to the Marketplace so that they could find something suitable for the baby. She was stubborn on not letting Youko carry anything of substantial weight, and took pains on helping him pass as a fairly normal human _woman_. She refused to let Youko take _any _risks in his times with her.

She easily became almost _too_ overly protective of the kitsune.

It had come to the point where Kuronue and Youko stayed with the Evans family instead of staying in the cave. It was a win/win situation for them, the Evans house was far better then the cave had been.

Youko and Kuronue both shared a room in the house, not that it bothered the family much.

Youko could plainly tell by the expressions he had caught on Mrs. Evans face she wanted his kit very badly.

This would be a good home. He hoped all descending family would be the same.

_o.o.x.X **Later that night** X.x.o.o_

"Lover," Youko leaned into Kuronue's embrace later that night, his hands tracing his bat's cheekbones affectionately, "this is the family that I want to leave them with."

"I was hoping that you would agree to this," a slightly smug smile made its way onto Kuronue's face.

"Lover, you planned this, did you not?" Youko's voice was teasing as smiled a slow smile.

"Of course!" Kuronue said, as if Youko would have insulted him to think anything else.

They could tell, as they drifted off to the dark abyss of sleep, their bodies all entangled, that the next coming days would be like those that had passed. _Peaceful._

This was the way this want on for the next five months, an almost laziness hanging about. It was during this time that Youko had wanted Kuronue to stay either at his side or with him at all times. Something inside of Youko was telling him that the time of birth was near.

Like most spirit foxes, when the time of birth approached, Youko wanted his mate near him at all times so the bat in question would be there when they came.

It all happened one night, Youko had fallen asleep on his lover when the contractions came. It was the pain that woke him.

"Kuronue! Wake up!" the spirit fox in question hissed in his mate's ear, pinching him in the arm as if to better persuade him into waking up.

"Youko…? What is wrong?" asked a still sleepy Kuronue.

"It's time," was his simple, yet earth rocking reply.

"Now? It's _one in the morning_ and the kit wants to come into the world?" asked a now quite wake Kuronue who quickly sat up and gathered his fox in his arms.

"Yes!" came the pained reply from sharp gritted teeth.

A slightly sardonic laugh came from Youko's mate, "This kit _must_ be related to us! This would be around the time that we would pull a job!" Kuronue couldn't help but sound faintly amused. It was ironic.

Youko flicked one of his ears in an annoyed gesture, "True," he conceded, "but right now I am in pain, so can we _please_ get the plants and start?"

"Yes, love," Kuronue hastened to assure. Kuronue complied with the demand and handed Youko a seed that would grow into the needed plant, it was a demonic _cousin_ of the 'verbena' plant in human herbal medicine but also had the added effect of protecting children during and a little after birth. Youko quickly but carefully gave the plant the spirit energy it needed to grow so that it would be able to help protect the kits to the fullest extent.

Youko had turned back into his fox form, after growing the plant and handing it to his mate, and was now huddled in the middle of the bed. Kuronue then proceeded picked him up and settle him half on his lap as he started to pet his lovers head, giving Youko some his spirit energy to help it go easier for his mate. The transfer of spirit energy would also be essential for the kit, or kits, later, and to help stave off any prospective complications that would heighten Youko's chances of dieing during labor.

Unfortunately, over half the spirit fox population would die during labor with their first kit if they weren't strong enough. The death rate was more than enough to make most spirit foxes mates stay with them all through.

It gave the 'father' a change to save the kit if their mate were to die.

Youko let out a small wimping sound as another contraction hit, before he pushed with all his power. It took him repeating this four times before the first kit was born.

It was a darling little girl, she had silver hair and bright dazzling green and gold flecked eyes. She looked very much like the fox who had given her life.

Shortly later it took another four pushes with some scattered and quite violent swear words, in fox-ese, from Youko before the second kit entered the world.

She was, like her elder sister, just a little girl however, unlike her sister; she had black and blue eyes, flecked here and there in beautiful metallic silver. This little kit had strived to take after Kuronue instead of Youko and had done quite well.

It was shortly after the birth that Youko managed to return to his humanoid form and the twin girls, Kuronue, and Youko all drifted off to sleep with out many complications, the two girls safely situated in the center.

It would be the next morning that many big changes would happen.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER –

I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR HARRY POTTER. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME, I OWN NOTHING.

**CHAPTER 3**

All too soon it was time to wake up again. Kuronue happened to be the first person out of the three who decided to wake, the others too tired to be roused at the quiet tapping on the door frame.

Kuronue had wakened to Mrs. Evans' gentle knock on the door frame easily enough. She did this every morning, it was growing into a habit, and he wouldn't wake early unless it was to that. He had asked, several months previous, that she knock quietly so that Kuronue would decide on whether is was wise to wake up his kitsune.

This particular time, more so than the others, Kuronue chose to let his lover and, seeing as the kits had been born earlier that morning, the kits sleep in. His lover and kits he needed _much_ more sleep then Kuronue did.

Kuronue held his hands up in the universal 'shushing' motion to the human woman and crept out of the room, an affectionate smile coming to his face as Youko curled up more to the kits unconsciously to provide heat.

He lead the way to the dining room, he thought it was best to tell the Evans that the kits had made their early appearance that morning. Mrs. Evans was practically _bouncing_ in excitement after seeing the adorable kits in the room, though she hadn't yet said anything.

Once the family had congregated and Kuronue had explained, they were all very pleased to hear of the kits birthing.

The simple fact of this was because it would mean that they would soon be granted permission to see the twin girls, though they were also quite worried over the fact that it had been a hard birth.

The Evans family had known, after a few explanations on how spirit foxes in general had trouble and the family in general had grown a little attached to the thief, they wanted to know he was okay.

_o.o.x.X **One week later** X.x.o.o_

"Lover, are you _sure_ that this is a good idea?" asked a worried Youko, his face plainly showing his anxiety.

"Would _you_ like to explain when the girls are older?" Kuronue argued, trying to prove his point.

"No…" was the quiet answer.

The argument ended quickly, both Kuronue and Youko stood over their little girls.

Starting to chant in an ancient demonic language, the gruff and hair raising words worked their magic, removing all signs of demonic ancestry from the two tiny infants. Unfortunately for the comfortability, or rather, the uncomfortability of all involved the process to there around an hour.

The little girl that had taken after their 'mother', Youko, now had blond hair and the greenest eyes imaginable. Her eyes no longer had golden flecks in them and she did not have fox ears or a tail.

Her sister who had been a bat demon and had black hair and blue eyes with silver flecks had changed too. She now had no bat ears or wings. Her eyes were now blue and the silver flecks were gone. However she still had black hair.

"It's done…" Kuronue's tone was that tinged with exhaustion.

"Lover, are you _sure_ that this is a good thing to do?" anxiety was plain in Youko's face, this seemed like a cruel thing to do.

"It will help the girls and you know it," Kuronue said with an air of finality around him.

"True, lover…"

"Ok, it is time," said Kuronue softly, his eyes never leaving his lover's dejected form. He'd make him feel better… Soon.

After a short spell of silence they picked up the twins and headed to speak to the Evans and present to two to them.

They were sure the girls would be happy, completely certain they thought as they watched the awed looks of motherly love being showered on them by Mrs. Evans.

Happy was what they wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER –

I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR HARRY POTTER. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME, I OWN NOTHING.

**CHAPTER 4**

_o.o.x.X **Several weeks later** X.x.o.o_

It was late one night when Kuronue and Youko both got up from the bed that they shared and got dressed. It didn't take very long and when this was done, both of them silently walked over to the window in their room. Kuronue had quietly opened the window and Youko left the note that they had written the night before.

_Evans family, _

_We said that the girls would be in danger, if they stayed with us, and we asked that you take them as you own. You have done what we asked, this was the only reason that we stayed as long as we did, we wish for the best for our children. _

_We stayed because we wanted to make sure that the girls would have a loving home. We both agree that you would be the best parents that they could have or wish for. _

_Now that we _know_ beyond a doubt that the girls will be safe and cared for here, we are leaving. However, should you ever need us; we will know and came to you. Please don't worry, we have hidden all traces of the girl's demonic blood and have altered their appearances, as you have seen, they look completely human. If in the future you wish to tell them about us it is up to you. _

_We will not contact the girls unless we are needed._

_Thank you for your care and for taking our young as your own. _

_In the future should the girls or anyone from their lines need us don't worry, we will came to them. We promise to watch over their lines in the future. However, with you there we are sure that the girls are in good loving hands._

_Once again thank you, and wishes for happiness,_

_Kuronue_

_Youko_

Youko and Kuronue disappeared into the night, their absence not noted until early the next morning; however, they did not elect to directly return to the Makai at the time. Instead they headed directly to the King of Goblins and asked him if he would talk to them alone.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER –

I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR HARRY POTTER. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME, I OWN NOTHING.

**CHAPTER 5**

"Why would two demons want to talk to me?" asked the Goblin King, feeling bewildered. It wasn't every day that a demon would trust a goblin enough to do business.

"Because we went to do business with you," said Kuronue, behaving like all he had, for the entire world of things, just come to speak of the weather with an old friend.

"And we know that you would never cheat us," Youko continued knowledgably, smirking slightly.

"And you would know that how?" asked the Goblin King, raising his all but nonexistent eyebrows.

"Because we know that you like money, and power, and this would give you both," said Kuronue, leaning forward and showing off his fangs.

"How?" was all the Goblin King asked.

"Because all humans and demons have great value in money and you will gain a lot by doing business with us. First off, we will give 10,000,000 gold for working for us," Kuronue's tone was professional.

"And what would I need to do to get this money?" asked the Goblin King, wary with good reason.

"We will leave a trust fund with you. This trust will hold 1,000,000,000 gold for our kits and their blood line. The money will be spilt evenly between the two of them. Both girls are with the Evans family at this time. You will not tell them of the trust we have made unless they show powers of their demonic heritage. Then, and only then, you will tell _them_ and inform _us_ that they know," his tone firm and brooking no argument.

"You want _me_ to watch a _trust_ and _not_ tell the ones that it will be left for _unless_ they show their _demon_ic powers to _us_," the Goblin King tried to confirm.

"Correct," said Kuronue simply.

"That is do-able," said the Goblin King consented; after all, this would be an easy job.

The deal was struck. They shook hands and Kuronue and Youko quickly handed over the money for the trust and the payment to the Goblin King.

They both proceeded to go to the council of magic.

When they got there they got a surprise, they really weren't expecting the Evans to have gotten there first. They sent a wizard in the council to give them the documents over their rights to their children and quickly left the scene.

_RIGHTS OVER THE MINOR GIRLS LEFT TO THE EVANS-_

_1. as birth parents they may check in on the girls without any warning. _

_2. If the found that the girls are in a condition or their house's condition doesn't meet they living requirements that they approve of they may remove the girls at any time._

_3. If at anytime, the birth parents wish to have the girls back they have the right to take them back._

_4. If any powers of heritage appear in the girls or anyone related by blood (child, grandchild, great grandchild, etc.) then the birth parents Kuronue and Youko have the right to the offspring. _

_5. If anyone related to the girls are kept in conditions that Kuronue or Youko do not agree with, they may remove the child with out preamble or consent, they may or may not give up to 24 hours for the problem to be fixed. _

_6. They don't have to financially support any children or any offspring. No one will look for them for financial support._

_7. They have the right to object to any new school or tutor that the girls or offspring are admitted to. If they don't agree, they may find a school or tutor of their choice to teach the child or offspring in question._

…

It was one thousand and fifty years later that Kuronue was trapped and killed.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER –

I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR HARRY POTTER. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME BECAUSE I OWN NOTHING.

**CHAPTER 6**

One King Enma, the King of the Reikai, was sitting on his throne, watching his giant TV set, on this_ fine_ day he was watching a human wizard named Dumbledore. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, to be exact.

The man was someone that King Enma watched a lot, he always seemed to made King Enma's job harder, seeing as he refused to give any training the human boy that was _supposed to_ one day save his world from an evil human wizard.

It was times like this that King Enma wished that he could just _take_ the boy and train him himself! However the laws he had cast himself, forbid this act, so, he did all he could, watching this problem very carefully.

It was a moment later that his TV startled the King by switching to another channel without any warning or consent.

King Enma saw that the young human boy, who was known as Harry Potter, the controls flipped again, showing the King that the boy was, for unknown reasons, flaring up like a lantern with demonic energy rather than the spirit energy that was to be expected.

Of course, boy was defiantly not normal, seeing as he didn't die at the time dictated by the Book, Harry Potter should have died at the age of fifteen months, with his parents.

King Enma had told his son, Koenma, to find the soul of one Tom Marvolio Riddle all three of the Ferry Girls sent had returned without it the year before. It was at this that time that he had been notified that Riddle had returned to the land of the living.

At the moment though, he desperately wanted to know what had caused the energy change in one Harry Potter, of three demon lines that were left in the Ningenkai, one line had died and he hadn't discovered the other two yet.

After thinking a few minutes, he came up with a plan. Sending someone to the human world to work for him there was part. What puzzled him, though, was who he should send. He didn't want Koenma to know yet, seeing as his son would mess up any plans he made.

A slow grin spread over his face. He knew who to send. The man had always been a thorn to his son. However, before he sent a message to the man, he waited, waited to see what would happen next to the poor boy. He hadn't been looking away for a minute when he looked back at the screen, the change was unexpected, and he saw a boy in pain with his eyes glowing. And when they stopped they were a glowing gold in color, staying as such for a full five minutes before changing back to their emerald green, however, King Enma saw that they now had gold flecks in them.

He hurriedly called for the soul, this was _not_ good! "Thief!" He called out, pulling the soul to himself, "I return your life, _if_ you do as I bid," King Enma's steady gaze rested on the spirit.

"Who are you? And what makes you think that I will obey anyone?" a cocky smirk was on the spirits face and his arms were crossed.

"I can offer you your life back, the right to see and be with Youko Kurama again," King Enma ignored the look he received.

"Who are you? And what makes you think that I know the Thief Youko Kurama?"

"I am King Enma, of the spirit world," he answered.

"What do you want me to do? And again what makes you think that I know Youko Kurama?"

"Tell me what happened to the kits you and Youko had," King Enma demanded.

"Return my life first. Then I will think about that if I know Youko Kurama."

"No, and I know that you know him, you were pains in my ass for a very long time," King Enma had to resist the juvenile urge to roll his eyes.

He was silent a moment, "Ok, if you want me to do this you must agree that I can keep my life after I have done as you wish. And if I need you to, you will find Youko, so he can help me."

"That I can agree to, however, you will have a year or more of working for me first. Then if you prove your skill I may offer you a job in the castle" said King Enma.

"What is it that you want to know, and what do you want me to do?"

"What did you do with the kits?" asked king Enma again.

"We picked a family in the human world and give them to. The girls were strip of all the powers and looks of demon," Kuronue answered simply.

"Can you find them?" asked king Enma.

"Yes, but I need a body to do that."

"How?" asked King Enma, referring to the method of finding them.

"Their powers," Kuronue didn't seem like he would volunteer any information.

"Would you need anything or anyone?" asked King Enma.

"Youko."

"No, I need him where he is for now," said King Enma sharply.

"Ok, then my pendant," Kuronue scowled ill temperedly.

"Why?" asked King Enma.

"Because, I put some of my spirit and life energy into it, with it I can find them faster."

Sending off one of his servants to retrieve the pendant only took a few minutes, "Here is your pendant. But first you must agree to work on one job for me," said King Enma, with holding the pendant for a moment.

"And for doing the job you will return my life? And give me the power to cross the barrier between worlds?" Kuronue confirmed.

"Yes" agreed King Enma

"And after this, I am free to find Youko, or do anything I want?"

"Yes" King Enma nodded, feeling a little nervous on the 'anything I want'.

"When do we start?" Kuronue sounded almost too cheerful for the situation.

"Now."

Sending another of his servants King Enma sent them to retrieve a white crystal from the high security vaults and for Kuronue's corpse to be placed on the floor. The crystal started to glow an eerie white and King Enma himself placed the pendant around the corpse's neck.

It didn't take long before the body was once again in the condition it had been before that fateful theft. Conjuring a ball of dark colored energy he gestured for Kuronue to lie down where his empty body was. As soon at the energy touched the body Kuronue blinked and opened his eyes tiredly. He hadn't had his body in several years.

Kuronue was just pushing himself into a sitting position when Koenma walked into the room. He saw a dark look and glare directed at him before Koenma spoke, "What are you doing here?"

"And you would be?" he shot back.

"Prince Koenma," his voice was stiff, "and why you are here?" Koenma demanded again.

"Because, it would seem that I am working for the king for now."

"Why are you here today?" King Enma directed his question to his son.

"Yusuke said that a great power has appeared in Japan, it seems to be trying to find his team." Koenma looked annoyed.

"Then deal with it, or destroy the team."

Koenma quickly left the room.

"Now, Kuronue, I will be sending you to the Ningenkai to find your kits and check on them. I need to know if a boy I saw is related to you, because, if he is, then it becomes my responsibility to train him. He must live in Japan or the demon world."

"Before I can do anything I need to enter the Ningenkai and find my link to my kits. However that will take some time," said Kuronue, fiddling with the pendant in his hands, a pensive look coming to his face.

"I will send you to the Ningenkai, and when you are ready to return, you need only call."

A black light encased Kuronue, and he disappeared. It seemed like only a second had passed, when he reappeared, and looked around to find that he was know in one of the safe houses that Youko had shared with him many times before.

_o.o.x.X **Ningenkai, Kuronue and Youko's hideout** X.x.o.o_

The first thing Kuronue did, was making sure that no one could see any hint of his race, before he walked out the front door and onto his porch. The view revealed a beautiful street lined with flowers and houses of the sinfully rich.

Not even a half hour later found Kuronue at Gringotts, speaking to a goblin behind the counter.

"Key," said the goblin, not even looking up.

"Voice and spirit energy keys."

Surprised, the goblin quickly looked up, it was rare that those types of keys were used, frankly, it had been _years_ since he'd even heard of them. To say he was surprised when he saw Kuronue was a major understatement, the goblins eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Sir, it has been sometime since last you where here! I must ask for both of the keys!" The goblin seemed a bit jittery; this _was_ one of their most wealthy clients.

"Kuronue," Kuronue's baritone triggered some of his spirit energy and he showed it to the goblin by sticking a hand on one of the old pads that used to be used.

"Sir, if you would wait here for a minute, I will get you a guide at once!" said the goblin, hopping from his seat and quickly running off, forgetting in his haste that he could call one to himself.

Kuronue waited where he was, watching the flustered goblin as he went to get a guide for him.

"Sir, this is Eaglegold, he will be your guide for your visit today, and anytime you wish in the future!" the goblin pushed the other forward.

"Thank you," he nodded politely, faintly amused.

At this Eaglegold took Kuronue down to the first ten vaults. Before he stopped the car he turned to him, "Which vault do you wish to visit?" he asked.

"Vault 2," the cart came to a jarring stop, knocking him forward slightly.

"Of course sir," the cart started again and soon stopped in front of a vault with an ornate number 2 designed in gold and silver. The goblin took the lamp light out of the cart and walked over to stand by the door.

The vault he was using was one of the much older ones, most had been remodeled, but this one was still only to be opened by Youko or Kuronue himself, "Kuronue," he spoke one of the passwords, "the owner of this vault commands it to open."

The vault door swung silently open with no other prompting. Inside were four smaller doors that lead to smaller rooms, there was a total of five doors in total and the one they had walked into was filled to the brim with galleons.

Eaglegold's eyes widened comically, he had never seen this much money in one place before.

Kuronue took out a money bag, and quickly proceeded with filling it with galleons from the room; he then walked into the first smaller room on the right, leaving a bewildered goblin to follow. This room was filled with any and all types of jewels, from rare and hard to find to almost common. He took just one of these out of the room and put it into his pocket. He walked to the entrance and shooed Eaglegold out the door before him before closing the vault behind him.

_o.o.x.X **Nightfall** X.x.o.o_

"Hidden by parents of birth, now reveal where you hide," Kuronue had dropped all Ningen appearances and was now standing on a lonely hill, trying to find his descendent, his spoken words caused his pendant to glow and pull him towards a non-magical house several miles away. Kuronue moved with speed, barely a blur, to find the house before anyone could see him.

Without any warning the pendant dropped to point to the house that he was on the roof of. He started to look in the windows, dropping his head over the edge of the roof to see if any inside were his offspring.

The first window he saw was the master bedroom, a look of distaste came to settle on his face, and thankfully it was neither of them. The second room he peeked into was empty, and the third one on the other side of the house had a _very_ fat kit in it.

Kuronue was disgusted to notice a faint amount of demonic energy coming from the kit. Thankfully, he was not the one that Kuronue had come for so he looked into the last and smallest room of the house, what he saw was something that made him worried, the kit in this room was smaller, and by smaller he meant _too_ small, the next thing he noticed was that it was this kit who was giving off the demonic energy.

The energy wasn't what worried him; it was the fact the kit was having a nightmare, a _violent_ one by the looks of it. Dropping to the ground outside Kuronue memorized the address. He would come back in the morning.

_o.o.x.X **Reikai, the same night** X.x.o.o_

The doors to Koenma's office opened and a figure walked into the office, "Good. You came." Koenma looked up from his paperwork.

"Of course I would come, Koenma, I am surprised that you called me alone though."

"Your skills, your skills _alone_, are needed for this mission." Koenma said quietly.

"And this mission is what?"

"Here is the file." Koenma dropped the file on the other side of his desk and the man picked it up.

At a speed most could not match, he read the file. What he read concerned him, he would have to find these kits before what ever person King Enma sent to find and retrieve them did.

"You can see why your skills are needed for this mission."

"Yes, but who is the person that was sent to find them?" The person looked up.

"I don't know." Koenma lied, "However, you need to find them first, if you don't he will turn them over. That would mean that they would have to stay in spirit world forever." Koenma didn't keep eye contact.

"I will do my best."

"Good, now you will be alone for this mission, so, unfortunately, if you need help you will not be able to get it, go prepared," said Koenma.

"I will leave now, Koenma," the speaker disappeared from the office and reappeared outside a house in London, England.

_o.o.x.X **The next morning** X.x.o.o_

Before Kuronue could start the day, he felt something happen. The wards to the house opened to let someone else, someone he felt in a long time come into the house.

Kuronue smiled, it was obvious that Koenma would send someone to find him and try to stop his mission but really! Sending Youko did not give any votes of confidence on his part.

Kuronue moved the wards he had so that Youko would know that he was here.

.o.o.x.X.x.o.o.

Kurama was surprised, when he wards opened because he was certain that felt Kuronue, but, that could not be! He reached out a bit, trying to test the spirit energy. The positive tap back he got back was a bit _too _much, he started to hyperventilate.

.o.o.x.X.x.o.o.

Kuronue felt Kurama's loss of consciousness and followed his signature to the front door. He smirked a bit when he found where Youko had passed out, the red hair puzzled him a bit but he was certain that this was his mate, there was not mistaking it. Picking him up gently, he carried him to the bedroom he had used the night before.

Now it was just a waiting game till Youko woke up. A _long_ waiting game.

"So… You have red hair now? I think I liked your silver hair better," Kuronue started speaking when Youko's eyelashes fluttered.

"H-how?" his green eyes widened.

"Ahh! And green eyes! You have changed," He grinned at the bewildered fox,HE "and what do you mean by 'how'?"

"How are you alive?" Kurama sat up quickly.

"Easy, for some reason, King Enma found one of our kits, he wanted me to find it and if it was needed, to train them." He rolled his eyes, as if he would do anything else, "So he gave me back my life so I could."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I was told when I asked, that you were needed some where else," Kuronue looked annoyed at that.

There was a brief silence.

"Has anything changed?" Kurama looked nervous.

Kuronue smirked and got up from his seat, walking over to the bed. The kiss he engaged Kurama in was deep.

Kurama almost apprehensively slipped his hands around Kuronue's neck and Kuronue easily slipped his arms around Kurama's back.

It was without any more warning than a muffled curse that Kuronue pulled back form Kurama. Kurama's eyes filled with fear because he thought that it meant that Kuronue did not want him anymore.

"It's not what you think, Youko," he cursed again at forgetting, "we have to get to one of the kits' offspring before his energy gets out of control, I can't believe I forgot!"

"We hid all their energy, how is this possible?"

"I don't know, but you can see for your self today, ok?" Kuronue swept in for another short kiss.

"Ok…" was the mumbled answer.

They both readied themselves to see their kit. They needed to know what went wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER – 　I don't own YuYuHakusho, so please don't sue.

Ｃｈａｐｔｅｒ　７

Two stereotypical Japanese men made their way to the Dursley's home by limo, just for dramatic effect. As soon as the car glided to a stop they quickly came up the walkway and knocked on the door.

They were both rather surprised to see a small green eyed boy answer the door. He seemed very meek as he showed them to the hallway while they waited for a very fat human male to enter. To say that they were startled at the man's appearance was a severe understatement. They hadn't thought that anyone could live to be that fat!

"Mr. Dursley, we were hoping that we could talk to your wife about her family?" Kuronue asked, feebly managing to hide his surprise and disgust.

"About what?" asked Vernon, suspicion coloring his voice. The man's eyes traced the two men's appearances, taking in the short black hair and brown eyes.

"About some relatives that she did not know that she had," Kurama replied before Kuronue could reply himself. He ran his hand through his short black hair and eyed his love.

"Do they want anything?" asked Vernon. He shifted his bulky weight and eyed the two Japanese men uneasily.

"No." said Kuronue shortly, scowling at the man.

"Well, if you two gentlemen would wait in the living room, she will be right with you." Vernon hustled his way out of the hallway.

"Are you sure about this?" Kurama murmured to his mate, glancing out the corner of his eye to the boy who was still standing silently.

"I wish not, but yes, I am sure," Kuronue murmured back.

It was a few minutes later that Petunia made her way to them, her husband passing her and slamming the door on his way out.

"How can I help you two gentlemen?" inquired a smiling Petunia.

"How much about you families past do you know?" Kuronue was first to speak.

"Some of it, and some I would wish I did not."

"Let me guess, that part would be the fact that you have demon blood in your veins?" Kurama inquired, tag-teaming with Kuronue.

Petunia's face went white at the revelation.

"How do you know this?" her voice quivered and she clutched her hands to her breast.

Kuronue raised an eyebrow and Kurama spoke, "Because demons can live a long time. And I hate to tell you this, Petunia, but we are still very much alive. By the rights that we retained, you are going to comply with what is on this paper, here." Kurama handed Petunia the document.

RIGHTS OVER THE MINOR GIRLS LEFT TO THE EVANS-

As birth parent's they may check in on the girls without any warning.

If the found that the girls are in a condition or their house's condition doesn't meet they living requirements that they approve of they may remove the girls at any time.

If at anytime, the birth parents wish to have the girls back they have the right to take them back.

If any powers of heritage appear in the girls or anyone related by blood (child, grandchild, great grandchild, etc.) then the birth parents Kuronue and Youko have the right to the offspring.

If anyone related to the girls are kept in conditions that Kuronue or Youko do not agree with, they may remove the child with out preamble or consent, they may or may not give up to 24 hours for the problem to be fixed.

They don't have to financially support any Children or any offspring. No one will look for them for financial support.

They have the right to object to any new school or tutor that the girls or offspring are admitted to. If they don't agree, they may find a school or tutor of their choice to teach the child or offspring in question.

During the time that Petunia was reading the document, they both removed all of the spells that where hiding them. Kuronue went back to having his pointed ears and long black hair, transforming from the clean cut and short haired Japanese man he had appeared to be before, to a rough looking slender man. Kurama on the other hand seemed to become younger. Brown eyes melded into leaf green and black hair shifted to a long and vibrant poppy red.

"Why are you here then?" asked a very pale and shaking housewife who retreated a few steps.

"Just two things, first, both boys in this house show some signs of the powers. So we can take them both." He held up a hand when she made a movement to protest, "Second, the condition that your sister's son is raised in is not acceptable. As said in the rights, we can give you up to 24 hours to fix this problem if we wish, though we do not," Kurama kept his voice level, looking at the short haired boy who had perked up at the mention of her 'sister's son' out of the corner of his eye. This was the boy?

"We are aware that there is a problem with him staying with you so… we will fix that by taking the boy with us and by removing all abilities from your son." Kuronue narrowed his eyes and scowled at the woman, almost daring her to say anything against it.

"You will take the boy, and remove the abilities from my son," confirmed Petunia, as if trying to grasp what had been said to her.

"That is the plan," said Kurama, nodding politely, though his eyes were narrowed in a less than nice way.

"Okay then! Is there anything else that you wanted to talk about?" she seemed almost… chipper, though it faded when she saw Kuronue glare.

"Yes, there is," Kuronue scowled and twitched a bit. He was not happy with the woman. She was too cheerful to be getting rid of family. It just wasn't right.

"And that would be…?" Petunia hesitantly looked inquisitive.

Kurama held out a short stack of paperwork, "Here is the paper work. Sign it and I can remove the abilities from your son right now."

"Dudley!" she called up the stairs in an unladylike manner, "Come here!"

She snatched and signed the papers quickly. She then surprised everyone by helping Harry pack his things. She even helped by stuffing stuff into his trunk and carrying his owl down the stairs while Harry hauled his trunk down. By the time everything was hauled down the stairs Kurama and Kuronue had discreetly removed any and all powers that the whale like boy had inherited.

"Come here child," Kurama's voice was gentle and something told Harry to do what he was told.

"Now, we will not be having this talk again." Kuronue grinned at the woman, "So this will be the last time we will see you again. Have a good life!"

The three of them left number Four Privet Drive in the limo. On the way Kurama watched the kit and what he saw was something that he did not want to think about. Because it told of years of abuse and that was something that was not allowed.

All too soon they reached the safe house and when they got out of the car Harry's things were in his room. Kuronue and Kurama walked the boy inside of the house and then into his bedroom.

"Harry do you have any questions?" asked Kurama

"Yes…"

"And the questions are?" asked Kuronue silently inviting the boy to ask away.

"Who are you?"

"Family," said Kurama. He rested a hand on the boys shoulder stifling a frown when the boy flinched slightly.

"This will explain a lot." Kuronue smiled in a harmless way, trying to seem reassuring. He walked over to the table and shuffled around the papers that were spread out. With a small noise of triumph he pulled out a few papers and handed them to Harry.

Kuronue – Kurama.

––––––––/

Lily –––––––– Rose

–––/––––––––––/

Went to ––––– Married Stanton

Potter –––––– but kept maiden name

Family––––––––––––––––––/

–––––––––––––––––––– Children

–––––––––––––––––––––––/

–––––––––––––––––––––Twins

–––––––––––––––––––––––/

––––––––––––––––––––Russell - Ryan

––––––––––––––––––––––/–––––––/

––––––––––––––––––Died at – Married (Barbara)

––––––––––––––––––Age 10 ––––––––––––/

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––Children

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––/

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––Helen

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––/

––––––––––––––––––––––Married to David

––––––––––––––––––––– but kept maiden name.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––/

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––Children

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––/

––––––––––––––––––––––––Nancy – Helen – Rose – Barbara –––––––Lily

––––––––––––––––––––––––Died at –died at–died at–died at–––––––––/

––––––––––––––––––––––––Age 13––Age 4––Age 10–Age 10––––––––/

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––Married to William

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––but kept maiden name.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––/

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––Children

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––/

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––Petunia - Lily

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––/–––––––/

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––Married to­ ­­––– Married to

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––Vernon Dursley –– James Potter

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––/–––––––––––––––/

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––Children –––––––––Children

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––/–––––––––––––––––/

–––––––––––––––––––––Dudley William Dursley ––––Harry James Potter (Orphaned)

Harry noticed the "Went to Potter family" at the head first then continued down the family tree till he hit Dudley's and his name. Switching to the other family tree, he followed it down as well.

Kuronue – Kurama

––––––––/

Lily ––––––––– Rose

–––/––––––––––/

Richard–––Given to Evans

Potter––––––– family.

––/

Children

––/

James – Michael – Steven – Jason – Daniel – Nicholas

–/––––––––/––––––––/––––––/–––––––/–––––––/

Died At–Died At––Died At–Died At–Married–Married

Age 4–––Age 4–––Age 14––Age 2––––/–––––––/

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––Sandra––––Elizabeth

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––/–––––––––––/

–––––––––––––––––––––––––Children–––––––Children

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––/––––––––––––––/

James – David – Thomas – Matthew––––––––––Charles – Christopher – Justin – Nicolas

––/–––––––/–––––––/–––––––/–––––––––––––––––/–––––––––/––––––––/––––––––/

Died At–Died At–––/–––––––/–––––––––––––––Died At––––Died At–––Died At–––/

Age 2–––Age 1––Married–Married––––––––––––Age 1––––––Age 3––––Age 1–––Married

–––––––––––––––––/–––––––/–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––/

––––––––––––––Angela––Linda––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––Ruth

––––––––––––––––/–––––––/–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––/

––––––––––––Children––––Children––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––Children

––––––––––––––/–––––––––––/––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––/

––––––––––––None––––––Two, both dead.–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––/

–––––––––––––––––––––David – William – James – Donald – Andrew – Mark – Joshua – Nicholas – George

–––––––––––––––––––––––/–––––––/––––––––/––––––/––––––––/––––––/–––––––/–––––––/––––––––/

–––––––––––––––––––Died At–Died At ––Married–Died At––Married–Married–Married–Married––Married

––––––––––––––––––––Age 3––Age 1 –––––/–––––still born–––––/––––––/––––––/–––––––/–––––––/

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––Lily–––––––––––––Rose–––Helen–––Lisa–––Melissa––Amy

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––/–––––––––––––––––/––––––/–––––––/–––––––/––––––/

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––Children–––––––––––Died At–Died At–Died At–Died At–Children

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––/––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––/

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––Harry James Potter (orphaned) ––––––––––––––––––––––Samantha – Sarah

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––/–––––––/

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––Both killed by Voldemort –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––with parents in first war

"What does this mean?" asked Harry, although he was already developing an idea.

"First is that we live for a long time. Second is that we are related to you." Kurama pulled out a chair and sat down comfortably.

"Why are you just telling me this now?" asked Harry. He kept standing, looking wearily at the two.

"We weren't here before; we need to help you finish the changes your body has already started." Kuronue sat down as well, directing Harry to another seat.

"That is what has been happening to me? This changing thing?" he hesitantly took a seat.

"It hurts because it needs to finish what it has already started. However, to do this, it needs a parent's or another great grandparent's spirit energy to tell it how to change," it was Kuronue who was speaking. He kept his voice gentle and his eyes soft.

"Then it won't finish?"

Kuronue tried to stifle a laugh, "No, it will finish. We just need to help on the full moon. We _are_ your ancestors." He kept his smile pasted on, not letting it slip for a moment. "We are just from quite a bit back. I will just need to give up some of my energy to help. We just need a full moon."

"Isn't the full moon is tonight?" Harry hadn't thought that they would help him finish the change. It was just the fact that he doubted they would have cared enough. Despite his reservations, Harry was getting the feeling that they would help, as strange as that though might be.

Over the summer he had started to question Dumbledore's reasons for helping him in the past. He had started to think that he was nothing more than a living weapon for the old man. Dumbledore never told him what he needed to know.

"That's right." A swift nod came in reply from the black haired man.

"Will you?" Fear was creeping into his voice and at this point both Kurama and Kuronue gave him a hug and smile. Harry stiffened even further at the act of affection. He had only been hugged by Ron's mother, and that had startled him enough that time. Here were who were people related to him by blood, people that _wanted_ him and would _help_ him of there own free will. He understandably found it hard to process.

"Of course we will." Kuronue's voice was all reassurance.

"You will need to get some sleep, because you will not get a chance to later tonight." Kurama's tone mimicked Kuronue's.

"Okay…"

_Later that night_

Kuronue helped Kurama get ready for the change. They had to put up wards upon wards upon wards to keep any energy from leaking outside and posing a threat to other people. Around seven in the evening Kuronue woke Harry and walked him down to the secure room, trying to broadcast a reassuring feel into the air around him.

"Harry you need to stand in the middle of the floor." Kurama prodded him into place, "So we can finish this change of yours."

"Okay…" said Harry, doing as he was directed. He didn't dare ask any questions. He just watched Kuronue frown slightly and step out of the room and flicked his attention back to Kurama. Youko Kurama. Despite the fact that Kurama's appearance had changed, as if he had been under a glamour, he still felt safe. He felt protected, for once in his life.

There was a surge of energy and Youko and Harry both started to glow. Harry's emerald green eyes shifted to a molten gold while still retaining the green flecks of his original color. The short messy black hair fell down in ripples down the font of his shoulders and down his back in a swift tumble down to the middle of his back. He nearly collapsed forward as two bat wings ripped through his skin and grew to a size that could carry his body in flight. His ears elongated to match Kuronue's, long and elflike and his fingernails became claws.

Be this time it was done, the full moon was long since past and Kurama was exhausted. Kuronue entered when he felt the energy diminish. He pressed a chaste kiss to Kurama's cheek and watched the silver hair shift to the vibrant poppy red. He couldn't help but feel a bit depressed when his picked up Kurama's much smaller form. It wasn't right… Youko shouldn't have died.

Kuronue shot a small smile in the direction where Harry was blinking sleepily and carried Kurama out of the room. He came back a few minutes later, after tucking him into the bed that they had been sharing. When he came back he was welcomed by the sight of Harry spread out on his stomach sleeping.

His eyes rested on the boy's wings for a few moments before he shook the boys shoulder to wake him up. "Harry? Harry, how do you feel right now?"

Harry looked up sleepily, "Like I have all this energy and I don't know what to do with it. 'M tired too…"

"That will be easy to explain." Kuronue laughed.

"It is?" he got up on his shoulders, feeling the strange feeling of leather wings on his bare skin.

"Yes," Kuronue ruffled the boy's hair, "it is." While he was speaking he pulled Harry into a hug and, to his surprise, Harry relaxed this time and leaned against him.

"Would you explain to me?"

"You have a lot of energy now because of the change. It turned you into a bat demon," he paused and grinned proudly, "Like me, and like most, you are draw spirit energy from the air around you." This ability gives you the energy you need when you need it." He squeezed the boy in his lap in a teasing manner, "However you will need to be trained later. For now you need to learn to be part of a family again."

"I don't think that I ever knew that…" the tone in which it was said in was sad.

"You did when you where one. We will help you to learn to again," said Kuronue.

"What about headmaster Dumbledore?"

"Don't worry. We will take care of that, for now you need to get some sleep, okay?" Kuronue let go of the boy as he started yawning again.

"Okay."

Note to readers: This is the last chapter in this particular story, but this is also the first story in this series. The next will come soon. Please read and review! I love reading them!

Thanks!


End file.
